1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic album editing system, an electronic album editing method and an electronic album editing program. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic album editing system, an electronic album editing method and an electronic album editing program for editing an electronic album containing a plurality of images by adding images thereto.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras are rapidly spreading lately. Differing from a silver salt camera for recording an optical image of a subject by exposing on a film, the digital camera receives light of an optical image of a subject by using CCD and others and records it in a recording medium such as a flash memory as digital data. Then, utilizing the feature that the image captured by the digital camera is digital data, a technology for keeping a plurality of images altogether as an electronic album has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-112165 for example.
Suppose a case when a user keeps a plurality of images as an electronic album and wants to edit the electronic album by adding images contained in another electronic album to user's own electronic album. In this case, the images to be added to the user's electronic album are desirable to be images related to the images contained in the user's electronic album, not images randomly sampled out of the other electronic album. However, no such method for editing the electronic album is provided in the conventional electronic album system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-112165.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an electronic album editing system, an electronic album editing method and an electronic album editing program which are capable of solving the above-mentioned problem. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.